


Kurapika, Pick Up The Phone

by The_Gay_Apple (orphan_account)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Voicemail, well at least very little comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The_Gay_Apple
Summary: A series of voicemails between Leorio and Kurapika.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Kurapika, Pick Up The Phone

**Author's Note:**

> I ACTUALLY HAD A BETA FOR THIS 
> 
> WELL SORTA 
> 
> I wrote this in science class and my friend made me share it with them, so they proofread it but they haven’t seen HxH 
> 
> I haven’t finished it either so hopefully this makes at least a little sense

_ leorio to pika _

**_May 21, XXXX_ **

**_“Hey, Kurapika. You haven’t answered any of my texts but I know you’ve read them. I hope everything is going well for you and I wish I could see you. But that's okay. I know what you’re doing is important. Call me back if you have the chance. Or even text. Texting works. Remember to take care of yourself! Don’t forget to drink some water and sleep, you dummy. I miss you.”_ **

_ I miss you too Leorio. I wish I could call you. I wish I could text. But I don’t think my heart could take it knowing that I’ll just leave you again. I can only hurt you Leorio. My chains would drag you down to meet me in the pits of hell.  _

  
  


_ leorio to pika _

**_May 28, XXXX_ **

**_“Killua and Gon say that they miss you. We met up the other day and Gon got hyped up on caffeine after he snuck off, ordered some, and chugged it! The kid was going crazy and Killua was trying so hard not to play into it, I could tell. Eventually, he gave in and they chased each other all over a park. It was a beautiful day here, not too warm and not too cold. You would have loved it. I hope that wherever you are it's nice. I miss you! Please try and call me back if you have time.”_ **

  
  


_ It gives me immense comfort to know that you’re all okay. I’m glad that Gon and Killua were able to enjoy themselves. They need the chance to act their age. The weather sounds beautiful, as you said. It is cold and dreary here. It feels as though the rain never stops, both inside and out of my head.  _

_ Someday I might find the strength to call you. Not today. No matter how much I wish.  _

  
  


_ leorio to pika _

**_April 4, XXXX_ **

**_“I just realized, I haven’t told you about med school! Oh god, it's great! Well not my student loans but y’know, everything else. The classes are hard but it's so rewarding to know that I’m finally doing it. For Pietro. For all the little kids like us. For anyone who needs it. Sorry I got sad for a second there, I don't want to bore you. And hey, I know I’m not a doctor yet, but if you ever run into trouble then don't be afraid to ask me for help. Seriously, I mean it Kurapika. I know the Nostrades have you doing dangerous things, and that you can take care of yourself. But the Phantom Troupe is crazy powerful and you and I both know it. Stay safe.”_ **

_ You will be an amazing doctor one day, Leorio. I know it. You’ll always put others before yourself. I hope that med school isn’t too taxing on you. If you took care of yourself half as much as you’ve reminded me to, then it’ll be a shock. And even though you should hate me, you still want to help. Your logic makes no sense to me.  _

  
  


_ leorio to pika _

**_April 11, XXXX_ **

**_“I heard about a fight on the news. All the police could report was that they thought it was some high-level, intense gang fight where someone with chains was spotted. Killua had called me to tell me to turn the channel on, and jeez Pika, are you okay? For real? There was a lot of blood and I’m not sure how much of it was yours. You don’t have to call me to say you’re okay, but at least text me? Or ask Melody to pass it on? I hope it was worth it and you got more eyes.”_ **

_ It was worth it. I got another jar to add to my storage, which leaves only 10 or so more pairs to go. I had to use emperor time though. I have lost track of how long I have left to live. It is terrifying in its own way, to know that death will come soon even if I don’t fear it. That contradicts itself, I know. But that is the only way to explain it. Because in death, I will meet my family, but lose the one I have gained on my journey to avenge them. I don’t think I’m okay Leorio. I am far from it.  _

  
  


_ leorio to pika _

**_April 11, XXXX_ **

**_“I’m sorry for calling you twice today. But I love you, Y-*hic* Know that? Righttt? But you don't love me. Y’never will. I hate that. I do. I do I do I do I do I do. Why don’t you ever text me? Or even call me? Whyyyyyyy? Sometimes I think I hate you, but then I remember you. I *hiccup*remember the Hunter Exam. I remember your determination. Your sunny fuckin hair. Your eyes are pretty pretty pretty in both shades. Red and gray. They look like your chain. Shiny yet so strong. So *hiccup* unbreakable. And I can’t hate you because I love you. Because you’re you.”_ **

_ Maybe I should tell Melody to contact you. _

  
  


_ Kurapika to Melody  _

**_April 11, XXXX_ **

**_“Please tell Leorio I am injured, but being treated. Thank you.”_ **

  
  


_ leorio to pika _

**_April 17, XXXX_ **

**_“I’m sorry for getting drunk and calling you last week. I would have apologized sooner but I figured you wouldn’t like three calls in less than 48 hours. Wow, last week really was embarrassing, huh? But thanks for having Melody let me know you’re okay. Well. Okay is a relative term, because you’re still injured right? Yeah. I hope whoever is treating you is good at what they’re doing. I miss you. And I’m sorry again for last week.”_ **

_ I’m such a liar Leorio. I patched myself up, even though I have no idea what I am doing. Melody said my heartbeat sounded different and sung a new song of regret worse than the last one. She’s right. I miss you. I hate that you can’t hate me. I hate that I still love you too, even though I know that it will only harm you in the end. You sounded so stiff in that last voicemail, like having to talk to me again was killing you. It makes sense I suppose. Knowing that you love me is all I have left, and even that brings a shattered feeling to my heart.  _ ~~_ I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so fucking sorry. _ ~~

_ +++++++++++++++++++++ _

The calls kept coming. Some were angry, others disappointed. But they never stopped coming. They kept coming, and when Kurapika was ready he would pick up the phone. He would face all the anger and resentment he had caused to grow in Leorio. But not today. Not yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment im a whore for them


End file.
